


Isn't She Lovely

by VanillaMostly



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, POV Minor Character, i really like Zendaya's MJ so sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: After Ned is abandoned at Liz's party by his best friend, someone unexpected keeps him company. [set in Spider-Man: Homecoming]
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds
Kudos: 4





	Isn't She Lovely

After three straight calls that went to voicemail, Ned is forced to accept he has been ditched by his best friend at only the coolest party (the _only_ party) he’s been invited to all of his high school career.

“Hey loser,” a voice says behind him. “Cool hat.”

Ned looks to see Michelle Jones sidling up to his shoulder, smirking at him a little too knowingly. He sighs.

“Alright, go on and mock me,” he mumbles in resignation.

“It _is_ a cool hat,” she says, taking a sip of her drink. To his surprise she brings up another cup in her other hand. “Want some?”

“What is it,” he asks suspiciously. Michelle is way too obsessed with murders and for all he knows she may be a witch (not _that_ absurd considering Peter’s Spider-Man).

“Poison,” she answers, as if reading his mind. “Kidding,” she adds with a roll of her eyes. “It’s fruit punch.”

Ned takes the cup somewhat reluctantly.

“So where’s Parker?”

“He’s… around,” mutters Ned darkly.

“I thought he was supposed to impress Liz,” Michelle remarks. “Something about Spider-Man?”

“Well, he’s getting him,” says Ned, gesturing vaguely.

“Uh-huh,” says Michelle. She makes that little smirk again. Damn her.

“So why _are_ you here?” Ned asks her, leveling her with a glare. “Didn’t know you were into parties.”

She shrugs. “I love parties. The music”—she tips her head towards Flash at the DJ station yelling _Penis Parker!_ — _“_ the food”—she frowns at the table of stale cookies—“the dancing.” She inhales through her nose. “Ah, armpits and puke! Gotta love it.”

“You’re weird.” Ned shakes his head. “Did Liz even invite you?”

“Sure she did. She just doesn’t know it.”

Ned gives Michelle another look, which she returns with her typical heavy-lidded poker face. Ned swallows some of the fruit punch, marveling at how strange his evening has turned. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much before.”

“I talk.”

“I mean… you’re just usually…”

“Reading?”

“Yeah.”

“I also people-watch.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause it’s fun.”

“More fun than talking to people?”

“Usually.”

“… You’re talking to me.”

“And I haven’t scared you away yet.”

Ned realizes this is true.

“Hey, maybe you should call him again.”

Ned stares blankly for a moment until it clicks. “ _Oh!_ Peter. Right.” He fumbles for his phone in his pocket. “Er… Then I’m gonna…”

“Tell him he’s missing out,” Michelle says with a solemn nod. “I’ll be over there throwing cookies at Flash’s head.”

She gives Ned a small pat on the arm as she brushes past. Ned watches her go, half-bewildered and half-impressed. Maybe Michelle Jones isn’t so bad after all.

“ _Hey it’s Peter, leave a message-“_

Ned groans.


End file.
